Lost
by Petra Pen
Summary: My submission to the Quill Contest at The Hideaway. Hermione is lost. Third Place.


**Title**: Lost

**Rating: **Teen

**Pairing**: Hermione/Harry, Hermione Draco

**Author:** Dune Star Astro Yellow AKA: slytherinprincess

**ONESHOT **

AN: This was created for the Quill Contest at The Hideaway. Dark fic about a HP character who is lost. Must include betrayal by a loved one. Over 1000 words.

Hermione stared into the fire as thoughts of the past consumed her. How she wound up with a last name no one would expect she would have taken, even on her death bed and how she changed so quickly from the innocent little girl, to the mother of two beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired children.

_Hermione had just finished putting away some books in its proper places after a quick run to Diagon Alley _ _when she heard a moan come from upstairs at Grimwood place.. Hermione quickly pulled her wand from its holster on her wrist and made her way up the stairs two at a time. She paused and realized the sound was coming from her, no their bedroom. A dreadful feeling filled Hermione's stomach as she threw open the door, her wand aimed at the rooms two occupants. Harry and Ginny pulled apart quicker than lighting and started in shock at Hermione._

"_I thought you said she wasn't going to be back until after five??!!" she half asked, half yelled at Harry._

_Harry opened his mouth to answer but suddenly lunged forward slightly and then hit the ground, a green jet of light slowly disappearing. Ginny started at Hermione in shock, scared for her own life._

"_Hermione…please…he said you didn't want anything to do with him…he told me you were cheating on him with someone and that you never had sex with him any more…Hermione Please DON'T" Ginny's voice escaladed to a scream by the time Hermione cast the final Avada Kedavra._

"_If you love each other so much then be happy I let you die together, Weasel, Potter" she sneered as she spat on their dead bodies. _

She had lost apart of herself that day. Something she would never regain. Her innocence, and naivety.

Hermione jumped slightly as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, love." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione just shook her head.

"It's alright. Some memories are better of lost in the sub conscious anyway." She said quietly as she leaned back into his arms.

Draco sighed knowing what she was referring to without her even having to say it.

"Mione, does it really have you shaken up that bad? It's been years since that bloody quack betrayed you with that mutt of a witch. They deserved what they got, even if they did try to save the Wizarding World. They shouldn't have done that. Not to someone as lovely as you." Draco said as he turned her to face him.

"I know, I just think about it ever now and then. It's hard to not with the anniversary of their death coming up. Besides if they hadn't of done that I would have never met the real you, and found the man of my dreams. I am where I belong even if I got lost somewhere along the way." Hermione replied as she leaned back against Draco, allowing him to hold her.

"You didn't get lost. The old Hermione got lost, the innocent, naïve little witch that thought everything was black and white got lost. The new one that emerged from her place was better. A thirst for knowledge was still there but this time you went about it in a different way. You went to what they didn't teach at Hogwarts. You thirsted for what my family could teach you, I'm glad you chose to come to me thought instead of say Blaise or Pansy. That would have been interesting to say the least, although you and Pansy seem to get along fine now that she isn't trying to jump me every time I turn the corner." Draco said smirking.

Hermione smiled gently at him. Indeed that was a good change in scene, she had never really liked it when it happened at Hogwarts, but who would care what the bookworm of Gryffindork liked. No one, but she was far from being a Gryffindork, her fifth year, the year after she had caught Harry with Ginny, she had asked to be resorted and had been resorted into Slytherin. Slytherin welcomed her with welcome arms and every since their fifth year they had won the house cup for the first time since Harry had come to Hogwarts. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had accepted her into their group with open arms. They taught her how to survive in Slytherin, how to attract a guy's attention, and how to keep her cool. Pansy had taken her shopping with her and gotten her an entire new wardrobe, courtesy of Pansy and Draco.

Draco, now there was someone she owed her life to. He taught her many things that she was grateful for, but most of all no matter how long she was lost, no matter how many times she was lost, Draco was there for her. He helped her when she asked to erase the innocent image she had at Hogwarts. Rumors spread like wildfire and it worked. The old Hermione was lost on a breeze, a new witch had emerged. One who had the confidence to defend herself and cause mischief with her new friends, friends that wouldn't betray her in the end when it really mattered.

It surprised everyone in their seventh year at Hogwarts when the King and Queens of Slytherin wound up fighting on the side of the Light and killing, in most cases, their own family in the final battle. It shocked them even more when they found out what Harry had done to Hermione and how he had died. No one blamed her for it, after what he put her through no one really cared. Everyone looked the other way after what Hermione and Draco had pulled for the Order of the Phoenix in the last months of battle.

"No matter how lost you are, come to me and I will help." Draco whispered in her ear as she seemed to sink deeper in to thought.

Hermione smiled at her husband as he began to massage her back.

No matter how lost she was he would be there for you.

**AN: Alright can we say plot bunnies galore came from this one-shot. I am going to start a full fan fiction based off this later on this weekend so keep your eyes peeled. **


End file.
